


383. fragments

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [252]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: viii.They arrive.





	

xii.

“I love you too,” Sarah says, and pulls the trigger.

vii.

Helena leaning her head out the car window, hair blowing in her face. Gold, because the sunlight is hitting it. Not blonde. Spun gold. Her eyes so wide. She’s laughing, but it’s being carried away by the wind, so the whole moment is soundless.

iv.

“If it had to be somebody,” Helena says.

i.

“It has to be us,” Sarah says.

“Not you,” Helena says. “I can go alone.”

iii.

When Sarah is asleep she looks younger than any of them. Her face goes slack. Sometimes her brow furrows, but that could be because of anything. Childish bad dreams – empty cabinets, missing report cards. You wouldn’t even know she’s seen people die.

She groans in her sleep and Helena reaches out and lets her hand hover in the air above Sarah’s forehead, almost touching it. Sarah doesn’t stop groaning, twitching, dreaming. She might if Helena reached out and touched her. Maybe that would help.

viii.

They arrive.

v.

The roadside restaurant is playing a pop song from three years ago. Helena and Sarah are eating burgers at a sticky plastic table. The pickles keep falling out of Helena’s burger; Sarah’s burger is drooling mustard all over her fingers.

“I’ve never had a hamburger before,” Helena says.

“Well,” Sarah says. “Good a time as any.”

xi.

Helena smiles.

ix.

Sarah checks her gun. It has two bullets in it. Idiot girl: she remembered to bring along Helena, but forgot to bring along bullets. Two bullets isn’t enough for anything. Not really.

In the car seat next to her Helena is rummaging through the glovebox; she hums in satisfaction when she pulls out a knife. Receipts and ketchup packets litter the ground as she tucks the knife into her pocket. All the receipts are stained with grease. One of the ketchup packs has burst open, and it’s leaking on the inside of the glovebox. Oh well. Not like it matters now, right?

ii.

“Roll up the window,” Sarah says, as they pull out of the city. Helena rolls up the window and the car is stifling, silent. Both of them are thrumming with something nervous and urgent. There had been tears when the two of them had left the city, but neither woman in the car thinks she was the one who cried. In the cupholders between them: a bottle of water. A pistol.

“When we come back,” Helena says suddenly.

“Don’t,” Sarah says.

iv.

“I’m glad it was you.”

vi.

They set up the tent in the dark. It’s just like their last road trip – except it isn’t, because this is their last road trip. The tent doesn’t feel any smaller than it did last time, though. Doesn’t feel any bigger either. Just a tent. Sarah and Helena sit across from each other, pass a can of beans back and forth.

Helena is slowly inching closer, across the tent. She is staring fixedly at the can of beans the whole time.

“Helena,” Sarah says, and Helena looks up. Sarah gestures to her: _come here_. Helena does.

x.

They step out of the car. Sarah might reach for Helena first, or Helena might reach for Sarah first, but they’re hugging now and the gun isn’t between them. It’s on the outside. It’s not part of this story, not really; it’s just there waiting for its cue.

Sarah lets go first. She’s crying. Helena lets Sarah let go, and wipes a tear from Sarah’s face.

“We will be alright,” she says.

“No we won’t,” Sarah says.

“I know,” Helena says. “But it would make a better story if it was true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
